


The Pink Highlighter Doesn't Make It Less Creepy

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tales of Love, Loss, and Insurance [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Disability, Disabled Character, Gen, Humor, Insurance, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone is Steve, so not everyone sees Bucky (or Bucky's newfound interest in insurance) with quite the same rose-tinted glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pink Highlighter Doesn't Make It Less Creepy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the world of [insurance-Bucky](http://triflesandparsnips.tumblr.com/tagged/fic:insurance!bucky). These are his stories.

He spends a solid week staring at Hawkeye, really just creeping Clint right the fuck out, until one night he corners him in the kitchen. Clint turns around and there Murder Eyes is, holding something small and square, and the guy starts advancing on Clint like it’s a fucking uzi.

Clint’s about to make a break for it, “totally not a cyborg anymore” be damned, but Bucky just reaches out and presses the small square thing against Hawkeye’s chest with one finger until Clint fumbles with his beer and grabs it before it explodes or something. Then Bucky fucking Cheshire-cat’s his way out of there, and it turns out Clint’s holding a carefully folded up pamphlet, with some sentences highlighted in, like, pink. One of them reads, “Presumptive disability is a condition in the disability income policy that permits the insured to be automatically eligible for total disability income benefits regardless of his ability to work.” 

Underlined under that, like four fucking times, is the phrase, _such as complete loss of hearing._

**Author's Note:**

> #OKAY BUT BUCKY WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN #STEVE GET THE SOLDIER TO LEAVE HIS FUCKING ROOM AND EXPLAIN THIS SHIT TO ME #I'LL TURN ON MY HEARING AIDS THIS TIME I PROMISE


End file.
